


hey, you know who's gay? us.

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Awkwardness, Burning, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-The end, Tumblr request, Unrealistic Injury, WAOH CONTINUATION FIC ???? HHH???, edd and tom are mentioned, general dumbassery from my man tord, like in general, matts very preleg tho, oh btw fuck you tt hope u enjoy ur stupid request dumbass, pre-25ft under the seat, tord and matt go muah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: Tord realizes he's in love at four in the morning.---This is a continuation of my fic "oh boy, what flavour?" because. yes <3originally requested by tord-tastic on tumblr for a writing meme!
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	hey, you know who's gay? us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_norwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_norwegian/gifts).



> original prompt:  
> >"Because I love you, silly."

Tord only realized he had gone another night without sleep when he heard birds chirping outside of his room, the smallest sliver of periwinkle sky visible from his curtained window.

This last week had been.. strange, to say the very least. Ever since that night, Tord couldn’t seem to get it out of his head, he couldn’t focus on anything else that he needed to anymore, he couldn’t pull his attention away from the wa _y_ _the arcade lights bounced off of his freckles, the way he grinned and pulled Tord along to every little thing that caught his attention, how he could see little flecks of blue in his green eyes, the-_

Oh fuck, Tord was in _deep._

It was stupid, wasn’t it? Matt probably didn’t even give it a second thought, let alone a _gonize_ over every detail of that day like Tord did. He probably thought it was nothing more than a nice, one-time outing between friends.

Tord was smart, or at least, he liked to think he was. He could read people pretty well; he could tell when he wasn’t wanted around, or when he was being a bother, or when Tom was two seconds away from snapping his neck, and overall he had liked it that way.

But for the life of him, he couldn’t get a read on Matt anymore.

Every little smile in his direction, every tiny wave as he passed him in the halls; all of it only _confused_ Tord. As if all of this wasn’t confusing enough on its own.

Why couldn’t he just be content with the way things are? Why couldn’t he just sleep and stop spending every night thinking about Matt? Why-

_CLUNK._

Tord snapped out of whatever the hell he had been on about in his head, and turned his direction to.. whatever _that_ was.

Everyone was asleep. Edd had an alarm set for 9 AM every night, Tom had passed out around 1 AM from drinking, and Matt...

...

Oh god, _Matt._ Just the idea of Matt somehow getting hurt made his heart drop, and he was already marching out of his room, ready to beat the shit out of some zombies or fucking Zanta or--

The light was on in the kitchen, and the rest of the house was dark, save for the dim light of the almost-rising sun outside. What time was it, anyways? Four AM?

Tord slowly stepped towards the kitchen, avoiding every creaky floorboard, peered around the corner...

And found Matt, at four in the morning, trying to.. cook something?

“..Matt?”

The ginger jumped, then turned on his heel, and immediately hid.. something, behind his back.

“Ohh, hey, Tord! Um, fancy seeing you here this.. early, um-”

“What are you doing? You’re never up this late. And what the hell is behind your back?”

“Nothing! Ah, I mean-” As Tord stepped into the kitchen, Matt slowly backed away, turning away just as he tried to see whatever the hell he was so determined to hide.

Y’know the whole ‘never-able-to-get-a-read-on-Matt’ thing he was just on about?

Yeah. This wasn’t helping.

“Matt, it’s, what, four in the morning? You’re _never_ up this early, what the _hell-”_

_“_ It’s nothing! Just, gooo back to bed, and- wAIT NO-”

Tord had managed to grab whatever the hell he had been hiding mid-sentence, having managed to sneak behind him and steal it while he was busy trying to distract him.

Whatever it was, it was hot.

Really hot.

Burning, actuall _holy shit what the fuck is this actual hellfire what the FUCK-_

Tord proceeded to give a loud scream, shove whatever the hell it was back into Matt’s oven-mitt covered grasp, and shove his now blistering hands underneath the now-running faucet as Matt tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

When he did, he set what Tord now knew to be a freshly baked pan of _something,_ he didn’t get a good look exactly, that he had just received first, maybe second degree burns from. Ouch.

And now Matt was freaking the fuck out.

“Oh my god, Tord, are you okay?? I’m so sorry I never should’ve hid that from you I just wanted to do something seeing everything you’ve done for me and really, Tord, I’m so sorry, I think we have aloe vera in the junk drawer- ohmygod are you BLEEDING how BAD IS IT I’m so sorry I never should’ve tried this I-”

“It’s fine, Matt, just-” Tord turned off the faucet, his hands throbbing from pain even with what little help the cold water gave him. Trying to push past it and more importantly not concern Matt any further, he finally asked,

“-what the _hell_ was that?”

And Matt blinked, and hesitated, and he said. “Um. Well. It’s.. red velvet?”

“I... What?”

“It’s all we had,” Matt answered, failing to clarify anything for a somewhat dazed and confused and _very tired_ Tord. “I-I mean, you did the same thing for me, and I didn’t want you to think I didn’t appreciate it, and I wanted it to be a surprise since, y’know, all of it _was_ a surprise, after all, and I just...”

Tord hesitated, the pain barely a thought in his mind anymore. He looked over at the pan, and.. sure, it was a little bit burnt, but it actually looked.. pretty good.

That being said, he would’ve loved anything Matt had done. He already loved everything else about him.

...

Oh god, he did love him, didn’t he? He didn’t think he’d be fully realizing that in the middle of the night with slowly blistering hands, but he was, and he did, and-

Oh fuck, he hadn’t replied yet.

“You.. didn’t have to do anything,” he replied slowly, “I did that because I- well, because I care about you.”

Matt’s concerned expression softed a little at that. “But.. you didn’t have to. I mean, I had a lot of fun, but afterwards I just kinda thought.. I dunno, that you were doing it just to be.. nice.”

“I did it because I care about you, and I didn’t want you to be sad, and because I-”

“But you didn’t have to! Why did you-”

“Because I love you, silly.”

Everything went quiet after that. Tord had been smiling, speaking as though he had been taking everything lightheartedly, but his face just.. fell, when he realized what he had said. Matt seemed to be still processing it, as if he had heard it wrong.

Tord swallowed. “Um. I mean. Well.”

He paused. He’d fucked up, and he knew it.

“Uh. Thanks. For, um. Thinking about me. I’ll just, go, now-”

“You love me too?”

Tord wished he had said something smart just then, but all that came out was some vague, “huhh?” sort of noise.

“I.. too?” Tord asked.

“Um, yeah,” Matt answered, smiling awkwardly down at Tord. “Too. I love you, too. I mean, I guess I kinda assumed you sorta.. knew? Well, uh, that _I_ did, anyways, I never really thought you--”

Tord was a lot of things. Quiet, reserved, watchful, smart, stupid, a dumbass unable to comprehend that, yeah, maybe he was in love and Matt loved him too, but whatever he was or wasn’t, he could at least be certain on one little thing.

He was impulsive.

Or maybe it was just that he wanted to put an end to the whole, “ _wait-do-you-feel-the-same-way-or-not”_ thing so he could take a nap for the first time in three days, and the clearest way of doing that in his mind right now was leaning up and kissing Matt mid-sentence.

He heard the hitch in the other’s breath, the way he seemed to freeze in his spot for a moment, how long it took for him to snap out of it and kiss him back; slow, careful, hesitant, cautious, _needed_ -

When Tord moved away, leaving a clearly speechless, starstruck Matt before him, he hesitated, unsure of what exactly to say.

“Hey, uh, Matt?”

“Y- uh.. yeah?”

“I think you forgot to turn off the oven.”

.

.

.

Needless to say, Edd and Tom weren’t happy when they were woken up by the smoke alarm blaring in the middle of the night.


End file.
